The present invention relates to a sports racket handle drying device.
The grip of the handle of a sports racket (for example, a tennis, badminton or squash racket) inevitably becomes wet during play owing to perspiration of the player. Heretofore, players have used a towel to dry the handle grip during intervals in the game. This is not only an inefficient but also a time-consuming operation and leaves less time, especially during tournament play when only short predetermined intervals are allowed, for the player to attend to his personal needs.